How does it feel?
by Death.A
Summary: Pelo simples fato de que pólos opostos de atraem. NaruSasu Yaoy Reviews a la vonté.


**Summary **Pelo simples fato de que pólos opostos de atraem.

**Disclaimer** Não, Naruto não me pertence. Pertence a alguém que eu nunca parei para reparar quem. 8D

E leiam a música, sim?

* * *

_**How **__**Does It Feel?**_

_I'm not afraid of anything_

_Eu não temo coisa alguma_

_I just need to know that I can breathe_

_Só p__reciso saber que posso respirar_

_I don't need much of anything_

_Eu não preciso muito de nada_

_But suddenly, suddenly_

_Mas de repente, de repente_

Desde pequeno eu nunca tive nada. Nunca precisei de nada além de carinho. E isso fazia parte das coisas que eu não tinha. Se imaginem sem pais, sem amigos ou mesmo um companheiro. O que eu tinha mesmo era um confidente, mas não exatamente meu, o vento. Podia contar-lhe meus sonhos, desafios, tristezas, solidão, pesares, sorrisos e desabafar total e completamente. Sentia ele em todos os lugares, uma brisa suave, uma rajada, em meio a uma tempestade ou em meu treinamento. Sempre comigo. Era só isso que tinha. E só o que podia ter.

_I am small and the world is big_

_Eu sou pequena e o mundo é grande_

_All around me is fast moving_

_Tudo ao meu redor se move rápido_

_Surrounded by so many things_

_Rodeado por tantas coisas_

_Suddenly, suddenly_

_De repente, de repente_

De repente, meu mundo já havia mudado. Tudo muda. Rápido demais. Eu tinha crescido. Agora eu me sentava na relva, sentia o ar puro do campo e olhava o céu. Sentia o vento. Sentia o sol. E via cair à noite. Olhava as estrelas e a lua. E sonhava em como seria amanhã. E pensava em como poderia ser o amanhã. Me via rodeado de sonhos. E desejava que tudo tivesse um final feliz.

_How does it feel to be_

_Como é sentir ser_

_Different from me?_

_Diferente de mim?_

_Are we the same?_

_Nós somos iguais?_

_How does it feel to be_

_Como é sentir ser_

_Different from me?_

_Diferente de mim?_

_Are we the same?_

_Nós somos iguais?_

_How does it feel?_

_Como é sentir?_

Te conheci e nada mudou. Tentei ser seu amigo, como tentei ser de mais mil e um. E não consegui, como nunca consegui. Não no começo. Mas sentia que podia confiar em você. Sentia que você me entendia. E sentia que você sabia como era se sentir assim, sozinho. Nós éramos diferentes. Isso era claro. Você era bom em tudo, eu não. Você era popular e bonito, e não. Eu sorria. Você não. Mas no fundo nós éramos iguais. Ou era só minha imaginação?

_I am young and I am free_

_Eu sou jovem e sou livre_

_But I get tired and I get weak_

_Mas eu fico cansado e fico fraco_

_I get lost and I can't sleep_

_Eu fico perdido e não consigo dormir_

_But suddenly, suddenly_

_Mas de repente, de repente_

Nos formamos na escola e fomos para o mesmo time. Sasuke, Sakura e eu. O tempo, como sempre, passou. Éramos quase uma família. Inseparáveis como uma, briguentas como uma. Mas não inquebráveis como. Sempre resisti a tudo, mas quando você se foi eu não consegui mais. Tendo que dar apoio e sustentação aos outros quando eu não tinha uma. Me perdi. Fiquei fraco e cansado. Agora não consigo mais dormir sem sonhar com você.

_How does it feel to be_

_Como é sentir ser_

_Different from me?_

_Diferente de mim?_

_Are we the same?_

_Nós somos iguais?_

_How does it feel to be_

_Como é sentir ser_

_Different from me?_

_Diferente de mim_

_Nós somos iguais?_

_How does it feel?_

_Como é sentir?_

Você errou, isso não é pecado. Você se foi, e levou junto meu sorriso verdadeiro. Meu lado racional me diz que você não vai voltar, mas continuo sonhando que sim. Cansei de chorar e de sofrer. Mas não consigo parar. Quebrei promessas, matei sorrisos, fingi sentir. Quando me tornei tão entorpecido?

_Would you comfort me?_

_Você me consolaria?_

_Would you cry with me?_

_Você choraria comigo?_

_I am small and the world is big_

_Eu sou pequena e o mundo é grande_

_But I'm not afraid of anything_

_Mas eu não temo coisa alguma_

Você se lembraria de mim?

Você voltaria para mim?

Você choraria por mim?

Eu costumava ser imponente sem deixar de ser humilde. Ser forte mas saber perder. Costumava não temer a nada nem a ninguém. Agora eu me sinto pequeno quando estou sozinho. Tenho medo de escuro, porque ele me lembra de seus olhos. E seus olhos me lembram você.

_How does it feel to be_

_Como é sentir ser_

_Different from me?_

_Diferente de mim?_

_Are we the same?_

_Nós somos iguais?_

_How does it feel to be_

_Como é sentir ser_

_Different from me?_

_Diferente de mim_

_Are we the same?_

_Nós somos iguais?_

_How does it feel to be_

_Como é sentir sendo_

_Diferente de mim?_

Agora me sento na grama e me lembro de você, de todas as vezes que corremos, brigamos e rolamos nela. Agora sinto o vendo me acariciar o rosto e me lembro de você, de como suas mão costumavam fazer o mesmo. Agora não tenho mais confidente, amigo, companheiro, família ou amante. Porque você era todos eles. E você foi embora. Porque meu final feliz ainda está longe. Porque não confio mais no vento. Porque você não está mais aqui. Mas vai voltar. Afinal, de que adianta fugir se nós sabemos que somos iguais?

_Are we the same?_

_Nós somos iguais?_

* * *

**Música: **_How Does It Feel - Avril Lavigne_

**N/A **Mas então? O que acharam?

Podem mandar sugestões, elogios, críticas ou simplesmente dizer "gostei da fic" (ou "odiei a fic"). Eu agradeço!


End file.
